Sakura's Destiny
by yugioh5d
Summary: On Her Way Back From a Mission. Sakura ends up meeting the Space Rangers and Joins them as the Pink Ranger to defeat Dark Specter and Astronema and save the Universe. A Naruto/Power Rangers In Space Crossover Andros/Sakura on hold
1. Chapter 1

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers In Space. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Power Rangers In Space is own by Disney. I don't make money off this story. AN: This story takes place a year after Naruto comes back from his three years of training and three weeks after the start of Power Rangers In Space.

A few miles outside the Village Hidden in the Leafs 16 year old Sakura Haruno was going back from a mission in the Land of Rain and was leaping from tree to tree trying to get back to the village as fast as she could. After a few minutes of leaping from tree to tree Sakura stop to rest for a few minutes to gather her strength. As she was sitting Sakura took out a gold chain from under her vest and look at the gold coin that was attach to it with a picture of a Velociraptor on it that her mother the Fifth Hokage Lady Tsunade had given her as a good luck charm. As she was looking at the coin Sakura thought about everything that had happen during the last year since Naruto had come back to the village. She thought about how they tired their hardest to bring back their teammate Sasuke only for him to be killed by Naruto as Sasuke was out to kill the both of them and how the Akatsuki had been finally wipe out . Sakura also was thinking about how everyone in the village was no longer paying attention to her as her mother had decide to stop training her and giving her low rank missions as she felt Sakura could not handle any higher ones even though Sakura knew she was the best Kunoichi in the village and Naruto no longer hang out with her as he was spending time with Hinate and Kakashi Sensei no longer was around as well as he was always on missions all the time.

"Man I can't believe everyone in the village has move on with their life's and forgot all about me and thinking I am still the same weak Genin I use to be even though I know I can beat even Itachi with my bare hands." thought Sakura running her hand through her long pink hair that she let grow to her midback

Sakura then look up at the night sky and saw a shooting star coming overhead and decide to make a wish.

"I wish with all my heart I can find someone who doesn't think I am some weak kunoichi who needs to be protected all the time." said Sakura looking at the shooting star

With that Sakura got back on her feet and prepared to head back to the village when she look at the shooting star again and realize was not acting like a normal one as it was coming down to slowly like it was coming in for a landing and it was way to big as well and Sakura could swear she could make out somewhat of a metal thing in the flames. All of a sudden the thing disappeared into the trees two miles away and the ground around her started to shake like something big had hit the ground very hard and Sakura grab hold of the tree to steady herself and once the ground stop shaking she let go of the tree.

"Man from the sound of that impact that thing didn't land to far away from here and judging from what I saw it wasn't a regular shooting star. I think I better go check it out as it could mean trouble for the village." thought Sakura worried

With that Sakura took off in the direction of where she guess the thing had landed. After leaping from tree to tree at full speed for 20 minutes Sakura came to a stop as she saw a couple trees had been knock down and saw the thing that had landed and saw it was some sort of spaceship like the ones she read about in books only this one appeared to be man made from what Sakura could make out as she drop to the ground and got closer trying to hide from whoever own the spaceship. As Sakura got closer she could make out four figures and saw it was four humans like her about the same age as her. As Sakura could make out their were three boys and a girl and they appeared to be looking around the area like they were making sure the coast was clear. Sakura saw one boy had light tan skin with black hair that came down to his shoulders with black eyes. The boy next to him had dark shin with no hair from what Sakura could see and had black eyes as well. Sakura look at the other the two people and saw they both had white skin like her and the girl had long light dirty blond hair and blues. But what drew Sakura's attention the most was the other boy as she saw he had long hair with brown and blond streaks and blues eyes and Sakura felt her heart jump a beat and she had a slight blush on her face.

"Man that boy sure is cute even more then Sasuke." Thought Sakura

Sakura snap out of her thoughts and saw that all four of them were wearing identical cloths with the only difference was they each wore a different color shirt. The light tan skin boy had a black shirt and the dark skin one had a blue shirt on while the final boy had a red shirt on and the girl had a yellow shirt on and each of them was wearing some sort of device on their left wrist that look strange to Sakura and they appeared to be talking to one another. So Sakura crept closer to them without being seen and could make out what they were saying.

"Hey Carlos you don't happen to have any idea where we could be?" ask the dark skin boy

"I don't have a clue where we could be T.J. . But I am just glad we mange to get away from the Velocifighters and the Dark Fortress. Speaking of with I wonder how long it will take Billy and D.E.C.A to get the MegaShip's systems back online?" replied Carlos

"Well according to Billy it will take him and D.E.C.A. About 30 minutes to get the systems back online and we can get off this planet." said the girl

"Well that's good to hear Ashley. Because the longer we are stuck on this planet the more time Dark Specter has to drain Zorden of his energy." said the other boy

"I know what you mean by that Andros. But why do you look so alert like something is going to jump out of the forest and attack us?" ask Ashley

"Because Ashley this planet is not well know by the people of KO-35 and that is why I am worried as we don't know what the people of this planet will do if we encounter them." replied Andros

"So what do you know about this planet Andros may I ask?" ask T.J.

"Well according to the files this planet is inhabited by humans that use some sort of energy to perform amazing things but as far as how advance they are I don't know as no one from KO-35 as ever step foot on this planet surface and there is no way of telling what they might do if they saw us here." replied Andros

"Well they can't be as bad as Astronema and Ecliptor." said Carlos

"Your probably right about that Carlos. But I just hope Billy and D.E.C.A. Can get the Megaship's systems back online in time before Astronema finds out where we are and sends Ecliptor and some Quantrons after us as I think we will have a hard time trying to fight them off and keeping them from getting to the Megaship." said Andros worried

"Well maybe Astronema will not find us and just move on somewhere else." said Ashley

All of a sudden a hole appeared in the sky in front of them and all of a sudden they were surround by a couple of Qunatrons who were sliver human like robots each holding a long blade in their arms and standing in front of them was Ecliptor who was a human like figure that appear to be made out of black crystal with green lines running all over him and he was pointing his sword at the four of them.

"Looks like I spoke to soon." said Ashley

"Your right about that yellow ranger." said Ecliptor laughing

"What do you want Ecliptor?" ask T.J.

"What I want rangers is to destroy you once and for all as you four have proven to be a thorn in the side of Astronema's plans to take over the earth in the name of Dark Specter." replied Ecliptor

"Well you can tell Astronema that isn't going to happen as we will never give up." said Carlos

"And how do you plan on winning as I have the four of you outnumber?" ask Ecliptor

"Like this. Alright guys lets Rocket It." said Andros

With that they each punch in a code on their morphers and were engulf in a bright light and when it faded standing in front of Ecliptor were the rangers in their ranger form each holding their weapon in their hands ready to fight.

"Alright guys I want you three to handle the Quantrons well I take care of Ecliptor as we need to buy Billy some time until he and D.E.C.A. can get the Megaship back online." said Andros

"You can count on us Andros." said Carlos

"Yeah we will handle the Quantrons well you handle Ecliptor. Just be careful." said Ashley

"Oh course I will be. Now lets take care of these goons." said Andros

With that Andros went after Ecliptor with his spiral saber well the others handle the Quantrons. Meanwhile in the bushes Sakura had seen everything that had happen and watch as the T.J. ,Carlos, and Ashley were taking on the Quantrons easily as she notice they had the skill level of a high rank Jonin or Anbu and were working as a team to beat the Quantrons. Sakura then look over to the fight between Andros and Ecliptor and saw they both appeared evenly match as nether gave the other one a advantage over the other. But as the fight drag on Sakura notice that Andros was starting to lose the fight as he appeared a little weaker then Ecliptor when all of a sudden Andros was struck by Ecliptor's sword and sent to the ground and the spiral saber was just out of his reach as Ecliptor was heading towards him. Sakura decide she had seen enough and decide to help Andros out. With that Sakura disappeared in a blur. Meanwhile Andros was trying his hardest to get back on his feet and get to his spiral saber when he saw Ecliptor standing over him with his sword pointing at him.

"Face it red ranger you lost." said Ecliptor

"Your wrong Ecliptor as I will never lost to someone as evil as you." replied Andros

"Well then you better hope someone comes and helps you red ranger as I can see your friends are busy at the moment. So I hope you enjoy the next life." said Ecliptor as he raise his sword for the final blow.

All of a sudden from out of nowhere Andros saw a glove fist come out of nowhere and hit Ecliptor right in the chest and sent him flying across the field into a tree a couple of feet ahead. Andros look up to see a girl his age with long pink hair that came down to her midback and green eyes and wearing a red vest black shorts with a skirt over them and boots with open toed sandales on her legs standing in front of him and looking over at Ecliptor. Andros could tell by the face of the girl she had fought a lot of tough battles before in her life and was no stranger to fighting evil.

"Are you alright?" ask Sakura looking at Andros

"Yeah thanks to you. Miss. But if you don't mind I think you should stand asided and let me take care of my enemy as this isn't your fight." replied Andros getting up

"Well from the looks of things you needed my help as you are to weak to handle that creep alone and you can't tell me otherwise." said Sakura in a low tone

Andros realize there was no point in arguing with Sakura and realize he needed her help in fighting Ecliptor.

"Fine but we fight together is that understood." said Andros

"Fine with me. Besides I think you might need this to." replied Sakura handing Andros the spiral saber

Meanwhile Ecliptor had mange to recover from Sakura's attack and was getting ready to go after her and Andros when all of a sudden he look up to see Sakura and Andros come out of nowhere and attack him. Ecliptor quickly reacted by trying to attack with his sword which was block by Andros's spiral saber and look down at Sakura as she went through a series of handsighs and a giant ball of fire came out of Sakura's mouth and hit Ecliptor right in the chest and sent him flying backwards a couple of yards to the ground hard on his chest. When Ecliptor mange to get to his feet he saw Andros and Sakura standing their with the others rangers who had defeated the Quabtrons with their weapons aim at him.

"Give it up Ecliptor you lost this battle." said Andros

"You maybe right about that red ranger thanks to your new friend. But next time we meet I will crush all of you and that is a promise I make to princess Astronema. So until then farewell rangers." replied Ecliptor

With that he disappeared into the same hole in the sky that he appeared out of. Once he was gone the rangers demorph and Carlos look over to Sakura.

"Hey Andros who is your new friend here?" ask Carlos

"I don't know Andros. She just appeared out of thin air and help me fight Ecliptor." replied Andros looking at Sakura

"Well thanks for saving our friend Andros. By the way the names Ashley ." said Ashely

"My name is Sakura Haruno a ninja from the Hidden Leaf village. It a honor to meet you." replied Sakura

"Man that is so cool a real live ninja." said Carlos smiling

"You know Carlos you watch to much movies. Thanks again for the help Sakura in defeating Ecliptor. Theirs not that many people that can go toe to toe with him without using ranger powers." said Andros

"Thanks. But can you four tell me who you are and why that thing wanted with you four?" ask Sakura

"Well we happen to be the defenders of the universe know as the powers rangers and that thing happen to be our enemy Astronema best warrior Ecliptor who she sent to destroy us before we find Zorden." replied T.J.

"What do you mean by that?" ask Sakura curious

"Well you see Sakura the three of us come from a planet called earth well our leader here Andros comes from a planet called KO-35 and were the only thing that stands in the way of Astronema and her master Dark Specter from draining a powerful being know as Zorden of his energy and using it to take over the universe." replied Ashley

"That's sounds bad." said Sakura shock

"It is and your planet is lucky that Dark Specter didn't find out about your planet as I think your people couldn't stand up to him. Besides we need to get off your planet and continue our search for Zorden." replied Andros

"You know what Andros. We still have a morpher left in the Megaship and we definitely needs a pink ranger and since Sakura did help us with Ecliptor and fight him without using any ranger powers. She could make a great ranger to add to the team." said T.J.

"T.J. does have a point Andros. Were having a hard time fighting Astronema with just the four of us and Sakura did help us even though she didn't have to. So maybe she can join the team since she has all the qualities of a great ranger and she could be a big help to us." said Carlos

"I have to agree with Carlos and T.J. Sakura could make a great ranger and be a big help to us in our fight against Dark Specter and finding Zorden. So maybe she should join us." said Ashley

With that said Andros started to think about what his fellow rangers said and after thinking for 5 minutes realize that they were right about them needing another ranger as it was getting to hard to fight Astronema off with the four of them and that Sakura showed all the signs of being a great ranger. With that Andros look at Sakura.

"So what do you say Sakura. We do have extra morpher and need another ranger and you prove to my friends and teammates and me you have what it takes to be a great ranger and help save the universe from Dark Specter and Astronema. But it is up to you if you want to join us or not as we don't want to force this on you as our fight isn't your business to get involve in." said Andros

With that Sakura started to think hard about what Andros and the other ranger were offering her and what would happen if she didn't go back to the village and report back to her mom. After weighing everything Sakura realize their was no one back in the village for her to go back to and that Andros and the others really needed her help as what they told her sounded like it would affect not only the village but her planet as well sooner or later. With that Sakura look at Andros and the others.

"I have decide to join you four as you need my help fighting this Dark Specter and besides sooner or later he will come to my planet anyways to take it over and I will not let that happen. So you can count on me to help you fight him as power ranger." said Sakura

"Well then welcome to the team Sakura." said Andros shaking her hand.

At that moment there was a beep coming from Andros's morpher and he held it up to his face.

"This Andros. What's up Billy?" ask Andros

"I just wanted to tell you guys that me and D.E.C.A. have finish bringing the systems back online and we can leave as soon as your all ready." replied Billy

"Good to hear Billy and we have another person coming with us." said Andros

"Who would that be?" ask Billy curious

"Her names is Sakura Haruno and she has agreed to join us as the pink ranger." replied Andros

"That's good to hear Andros. Bring her aboard and we can all head back to earth as that is where the Dark Fortress is heading to." said Billy

"You got it Billy. Andros out." said Andros

"Well looks like it's time for us to leave. So just follow us Sakura into the Astro Megaship and you can meet Billy and D.E.C.A. and get use to everything." said Andros

With that Sakura followed Andros and the other rangers into the Megaship and the door behind them close and they headed up to the bridge. As they were walking Sakura couldn't help but look at everything in the ship as it look so hi tech to anything back in the village. After 15 minutes of walking they finally came to the bridge and Sakura couldn't help but be more amaze at everything in it. Andros notice Sakura looking around the bridge and decide to bring her out of her daze.

"Sakura. I would like you to meet the brains of our team and the first blue ranger Billy." said Andros pointing to a person with dirty blond hair and blue eyes wearing a white t shirt and blue jeans with white sneakers who look about 19 years old

"It honor to meet you Billy." said Sakura offering her hand

"Well the honor is all mine Sakura as is D.E.C.A.'s . Right D.E.C.A.?" said Billy shaking Sakura's hand

"That would be correct Billy." said a robotic voice

"Okay where did that voice come from?" ask Sakura scared

"That would be D.E.C.A. The computer of the Astro Megaship . But don't worry she's harmless. Right D.E.C.A.?" replied Andros in a reassuring voice

"That would be correct Andros. I don't mean to have scared you Sakura." replied D.E.C.A.

"It's okay D.E.C.A. I just have never met anything like you before. But I guess I will just have to get use to that." said Sakura

"So Sakura how about I show you around the Megaship while the others get prepare to get us back into space and Billy will get your morpher and uniform and bring it to your quarters." said Andros

"I think I would like that very much Andros." replied Sakura

With that Sakura followed Andros out of the bridge to see the rest of the ship. As they were walking around the ship Sakura notice it start to shake which she figured it meant they were taking off and after only a minute it stop and they continued on. As they were walking Andros showed Sakura the Galaxy gliders as well as the simudeck and the Synthetron with Sakura was all amaze with. After walking around for 10 more minutes they finally stop in front of a door.

"And this would be your quarters where you would be sleeping when we aren't training or in the bridge keeping a eye out for trouble." said Andros

With that the door slid away and they enter the room. Sakura saw the room was a little bit bigger then her bedroom back in the village with a bathroom and and saw everything was made out of metal and there was window with a view of outer space. Sakura then went over to the bed and saw some clothes and the same morpher that Andros and the other rangers had on top of the folded clothes.

"Looks like Billy brought you your new clothes and your morpher. I hope you like you new quarters as there the best we have. I am just sorry that might not be as good as what your use to." said Andros

"It's okay Andros. It is perfect and I like the view of the stars from here." replied Sakura smiling

"Well that's good to hear. Now I think I will leave so you can change into your new clothes and get some rest as tomorrow we will begin your training so you can get use to your ranger powers. So until then good night and thanks again for helping us fight Ecliptor and joining the team as we will try our best to make you feel at home." said Andros

With that Andros left the room with the door sliding close behind him. Once he was gone Sakura got out of her clothes and put on her uniform and put her morpher on her left wrist like the other had theirs. Once she was dress Sakura stood in front of the mirror and saw that she look pretty nice in her new clothes and with her leaf headband in her hair. Sakura then went over to her bed and put the picture of her and the rest of team seven when they were younger and still a team on the dresser next to her bed .

"I know I am doing right thing as not just the entire village is in danger but the universe as well. I have the feeling that I have finally found the one place where I belong at last as I can finally make a difference and not have people think I am just some weak girl that needs to be protected. I will not let my new friends and teammates down as they believe I can make a difference in their battle against evil and I will prove them right and that is a promise I attain to keep for good." thought Sakura

With that Sakura turn off the light next to her bed and pulled her sheet up and fell asleep to get some rest for whatever might lay ahead for her.

That's it for the first chapter of this story. So what do you think of Sakura meeting the space rangers and joining them as the pink space ranger. The reason Cassie isn't in this story is because in my story she decided to stay behind on earth with her family as did Justin and Alpha was destroyed in the commend center explosion and I like Billy so I decided to put him into the story as well. I plan on making sure that every one of the rangers can fight for themselves as will Sakura so there willn't be the same problem as in my other power ranger story. As always please review and leave comments as I want people's options on this story. Thanks and stay tune for the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers In Space. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Power Rangers In Space is own by Disney. I don't make money off this story.

It now had been a little over two weeks since Sakura had become a power ranger and join the team and got to earth and during that time Astronema had increase her attacks against the earth only for the rangers to put a stop to it. Also Sakura had been training nonstop with Andros and the other rangers in the Simudeck getting use to her ranger powers and weapons and hearing about her teammates life's from each of them and she told them everything about herself as well so that their would be no secrets between any of them and Billy had told her all about the history of the power rangers . Now Sakura was sitting in the Angel Grove Youth Center with Andros and Billy waiting for the others to get out of school dress in a pink shirt blue jeans and white sneakers with a blue jacket on the back of her chair that she had brought with Ashley along with some other clothes to help her blend in more with the people of earth and she was starting to get impatient waiting for the others to show up.

"Man how long does it take for school to get out on this planet?" ask Sakura getting annoyed

"Well Sakura the schools on earth are different from the schools on your planet and in your ninja village and you just needed to be patient and wait for the others to show up when they get out." replied Billy

"Billy's right Sakura we just have to be patient for the others to meet us here as they have normal life's to live." added Andros

"I understand that you two. But it's just the fact that ever since I join the team Astronema has not given us much rest between her attacks on earth and it's starting to get to me." said Sakura taking a sip of her smoothie

"Well that's just part of being a power ranger Sakura. Sometimes the bad guys don't give us time to rest between battles." said Andros

With that they all sat in silence and Sakura look over to the table across from them where Bulk and Skull were sitting at and they were arguing as always and Sakura decided to listen to them talk.

"Skull what the hell do you think you are doing trying to take one of my fries for?" ask Bulk

"I was just trying to take one Bulk as I am hungry." replied Skull

"Well did you pay for them?" ask Bulk

"No I didn't Bulk. But all I want is just one fry." replied Skull

"Well you can't since you didn't help pay for them. So just sit down and relax and let me eat my food in peace idiot." said Bulk

With that Bulk went back to eating his fries. Sakura look at the two of them and notice the bottle of hot sauce towards Bulk's fries and Sakura look over at Andros and notice he had his hand pointed over to the table and Sakura figured out Andros was behind the hot sauce moving but couldn't figured out how and went back over to looking at Bulk and Skull and didn't dare say a word as she wanted to see what would happen next. The bottle hot sauce finally made next to the fries and it tip over and spilled into the fries as Bulk was eating. All of a sudden Bulk put another fry in his mouth and all of a sudden Bulk got a funny look on his face and Skull notice.

"Bulkie what wrong?" ask Skull worried

"I need water." replied Bulk

With that Bulk took the pitcher of water that was in front of Skull who didn't want to hand it over and the next thing that happen was the water flew out of Skull's hands and spilled all over Bulk's face and both ended up on the ground. When that happen everyone in the room started to laugh including Sakura who couldn't help it as it was way to funny what happen to the two of them. Bulk and Skull quickly got off the floor and decided to get the hell out of the area before anything else happen to then look over to Andros and Billy as she stop laughing.

"No matter how many times something bad happens to those two it never gets boring when something backfires on them." said Sakura

"I know what you mean Sakura as when I was in high school with them anything those two try to do it always backfired on them no matter what." said Billy

"Well I am glad to see you finally are in a good mood Sakura." said Andros

"Well what do you expect when something bad happens to Bulk and Skull you can't help but laugh. So how about I get you three some more smoothies on the house." said Ernie taking their plates away

"Thanks a lot Ernie." said Andros

With that Ernie left to go got the three of them their smoothies.

"Hey Sakura since your in a good mood. How about a little friendly spar while we wait for the others to show up?" ask Billy

"Are you sure you want to spar with me Billy as you know how good I am in Taijutsu since I was train as a ninja." replied Sakura

"Of course I am sure Sakura. Besides I think I need the workout as you do to. " said Billy

"Well if your sure about it Billy. Just don't expect me to take it easy on you alright." said Sakura

"I wouldn't have it any other way." replied Billy

Meanwhile up in space in the Dark Fortress Astronema was sitting in her throne watching the latest battle of one of her monster's being defeated by the power rangers.

"I can't believe this it was hard enough when their was just four of them before. Now their's five rangers I have to worry about getting in my way of taking over earth and the pink ranger is the most skilled of them. There much be a way of beating them." thought Astronema angry

With that Astronema started to think of ways to defeat the rangers once and for all until she suddenly got a idea that was to perfect and decided she needed Ecliptor's help.

"Ecliptor." said Astronema

With that said Ecliptor came into the room .

"You called for me princess?" ask Ecliptor bowing down

"Yes I did Ecliptor. I need you to prepare another monster to send down to earth to attack the rangers except the pink ranger." replied Astronema

"You wish is my commend my princess. But shouldn't I have the monster go after all the rangers at once?" ask Ecliptor confuse

"No because I plan on taking care of the pink ranger myself as she is the most powerful of all the rangers and I want to destroy her myself." replied Astronema

"As you wish my princess. I will prepare the monster to attack the other rangers at once." said Ecliptor

With that Ecliptor left the room to carry out Astronema's orders. Meanwhile back on earth at the youth center Ashley,Carlos,and T.J. Had just gotten out of school for the day and had just gotten to the youth center to meet the others when they were surprise to find Sakura and Billy dress in there sparring clothes on a mat looking like they were about to spar against each other and saw Andros standing there watching the two of them.

"Hey Andros what going how between Billy and Sakura?" ask T.J. curious

"What does it look like T.J. . Billy ask Sakura to spar with him and of course Sakura accepted it." replied Andros

"Well since that is the case. My bet is on Billy winning as he has more experience as a ranger then her." replied Carlos

"I wouldn't be to sure about that Carlos. Sakura has more experience fighting then any of us including Billy since she is a ninja still. So my bet is on Sakura wiping the floor with Billy." said Ashley

"Well I have 20 dollars saying your wrong Ashley." said Carlos

"Fine then you have yourself a bet Carlos." replied Ashley

At that moment Billy and Sakura were staring each other down.

"So your ready to lose to me Sakura?" ask Billy

"Not in your life Billy because I am going to wipe the floor with you and prove I am the better fighter." replied Sakura smiling

"Then prove it Sakura." said Billy

With that they charge each other. Billy went for a roundhouse kick to throw Sakura off balance only for her to duck under it and roll out of the way. Billy quickly reacted by throwing a punches at Sakura who block each and everyone of them to the surprise to Carlos watching. Sakura did a sweeping kick under Billy legs and brought him to the mat on his back with her holding him with her arms holding both of his arms pin to the mat and his legs were pin down as well with Sakura holding them between her legs keeping Billy from moving .

"So ready to give up Billy?" ask Sakura smiling

"Yeah I give up Sakura. So can you let go of me and let me get to my feet." replied Billy

With that Sakura let go of Billy and help him to his feet.

"Looks like you owe me 20 bucks Carlos since you lost our bet." said Ashley

"Well I forgot the fact that Sakura is a skilled ninja Ashley. But next time I will not make that mistake." replied Carlos handing Ashely the 20 dollars

"Well I am glad you learn your lesson Carlos about underestimating my skills." said Sakura smiling

"Sakura has a point. She beat me fair and square. Which reminds me Sakura I know someone who you might want to train with as it will help you become stronger as a ranger." said Billy

"Who would this person be that you want to train me?" ask Sakura curious

"Well I think it would be better if you meet him in person. But I can tell you this he is old friend of mine I met two years ago that belongs to a order called Pai Zhup that is a order who trains people to harness a animal spirit to use in battle to become stronger and my friend happens to be a retired Pai Zhup master who has being looking for someone to train the ways of the shark to since his son refuses to follow in his steps and I think your the right person for him to train. If you want him to train you." replied Billy

"Well if it means I become stronger then training under this friend of yours might help." said Sakura

"That good to hear. I will contact him at once when I get back to the Megaship as I have to get back to help D.E.C.A. Keep a eye out for one of Astronema's monsters." said Billy

With that left to head back to the Meagship leaving the rangers alone.

"So since were all here how about we get some burgers and smoothies and just hang out for awhile?" suggested T.J.

"Well that sounds like a good idea T.J. . But I think I will take walk in the park by myself as I needed some fresh air." said Sakura

"Well if that's what you want to do Sakura. It fine with us. But just be careful as Astronema may decide to attack Angel Grove." said Andros

"Don't worry about me Andros. I be just fine by myself as I can count on my ninja training to get me out of trouble and besides I will keep a ear on my communicator in case there is a monster attack and you need me." replied Sakura

With that Sakura went out of the Youth Center and headed for the park. Meanwhile up in the Dark Fortress Astronema was watching as Sakura was walking in the park by herself.

"This is perfect the pink ranger is all by herself in the park. Now is the time to strike. Ecliptor send down the monster to attack the other rangers at once while I go after the pink ranger myself." said Astronema looking at Ecliptor

"I will do it at once my princess." said Ecliptor leaving the room at once

Meanwhile Sakura was walking the park thinking about how Andros move that bottle of hot sauce without using any Chakra since he didn't have any. When of a sudden Sakura was struck by laser fire that sent her to ground on her back. When she got back to her feet she saw Astronema standing in front of her with her long blue hair and dress in her black leather outfit with her staff pointing at her.

"Man and I thought this day couldn't get any worse." said Sakura

"Well you better believe it can pink ranger. Because I am here to finish you off once and for all as you have proven to be a thorn in my side more then the other rangers." said Astronema

"Well that's not going to happen Astronema as you have mess with the wrong ranger today." replied Sakura in a angry tone

"Well I think your wrong pink ranger as I have decided to destroy you myself. So any last words?" said Astronema

"Yeah Lets Rocket It." said Sakura

With that Sakura punch a code on her morpher and was engulf in pink light and when it faded Sakura was in her ranger form ready to fight Astronema.

"Well nice trick pink ranger but it will not help you win this fight against me." said Astronema

"Well lets see about that." said Sakura

With that Sakura charge Astronema who fired her staff at Sakura who avoided all the blasts and quickly jump into the air and delivered a kick to Astronema's chest that sent her backwards a few feet and Sakura quickly went after her only to have Astronema block her attack and kick Sakura right in the chest and backwards a few feet and then fired a blast from her staff that hit Sakura and sent her to the ground hard. Sakura look up to see Astronema coming towards her.

"This isn't good Astronema is more skilled then I thought she would be. There's only way I can beat her. Good thing I made Jiraiya teach me the Rasengan like he taught Naruto as I am going to need it to beat Astronema." thought Sakura

"What the matter pink ranger? Your ready to give up?" ask Astronema in a evil voice

" No because you are going on a little trip Astronema." replied Sakura

All of a sudden Astronema saw a sphere of blue energy appear in Sakura's right hand and run right at her. Before Asrotnema could react in time she was hit in the chest by the blue sphere and sent a couple of yards into the tree behind her and went right through. When the smoke cleared Sakura saw Astronema standing up weak and injured but otherwise alright and with anger in her eyes.

"I don't know how you pulled that trick off pink ranger. But I will find out how you did it. You may have gotten lucky winning this battle but the next time we meet the outcome will be very different as I will make sure to destroy you and that is a promise I will make sure to keep. So until we meet again farewell pink ranger." said Astronema

With that Astronema disappeared into a hole in the sky. Once she was gone Sakura heard her communicator go off and held it to her face.

"This is Sakura. What's up Billy?" ask Sakura

"Well I am glad I finally got a hold of you Sakura as the other rangers are having a hard time beating a monster that Astronema sent down to attack the city and they need you." replied Billy

"I understand Billy. I am heading over there right now to help. Sakura out." said Sakura

With that Sakura called on her galaxy glider and headed over to where the other rangers were fighting Astronema monster. Meanwhile in the streets of Angel Grove the other rangers were trying their best to hold off Astronema monster that look like a metal human bull with a laser for arm .

"Now this guy is tough." said T.J.

"I know T.J.. But we have to hold him off until Sakura can join us." said Ashley

"I just hope she gets here in time as this monster is powerful." said Carlos

"Don't worry Carlos. Sakura will be here soon until then we keep fighting no matter what." said Andros

With that the monster was pointing his blaster at the ranger ready to fire another blast at them when all of a sudden it was struck by laser fire and the others ranger look up to see Sakura standing in front of them with her satellite stunner pointed at the monster.

"Looks like I arrive just in time you guys." said Sakura

" Well were just glad you could make it Sakura." said Ashley

"Yeah what took you so long?" ask Carlos

"I would have been here sooner if Astronema didn't decide to attack me." replied Sakura

"Well were just glad you are alright." said T.J.

"So how about we finish off this monster for good." said Andros

"Sounds like a plan to me." said Sakura

Meanwhile the monster had mange to get to it's feet to see Andros holding the spiral saber in booster mode and the other four rangers with the quadroblaster pointing at it. Before the monster could react the rangers fired their weapons at it and was struck by the combine energy and fell to the ground and exploded in a shower of smoke and sparks.

"Looks like that another one of Astronema's monster's gone for good." said Carlos

All of a sudden a beam of light came down and hit where the monster once was and when it faded standing over the rangers was giant version of the monster ready to fight.

"Looks like this fight isn't over yet you guys." said T.J.

"Then lets bring out the big guns. Astro Megazord power up." said Andros

With that the Astro Megazord came out of the sky and landed on the ground in front of the monster and the rangers jump up into the air and into the cockpit of the megazord.

"Alright creep lets see how tough you are now." said Sakura

With that the meagzord charge the monster who fired it blaster at it only for the megazord to block it with the shield and strike with it's sword hitting it in the chest and sending it backwards a couple of feet.

"Alright time to finish this once and for all. Astro Megazord Saber power up." said Andros

With that the Saber started to glow a gold color and the Megazord then slash the monster right in the chest and sent it to the ground and destroyed for good in a explosion of smoke and sparks. Meanwhile up in the Dark Fortress Astronema had seen what happen to her monster was now angry.

"I can't believe this another perfect plan ruin by those rangers." shouted Astronema

"Don't worry my princess you will get them next time." said Ecliptor

"Oh course I will Ecliptor and I will enjoyed it when I tear them apart myself." said Astronema with her fist close

Later inside the Astro Megaship the rangers were heading to the bridge to celebrate another victory over with Billy. When they got inside the bridge all of them were surprise to see Billy standing in the bridge with a man in his early fifties with ling blond hair and beard with blue eyes dress in gray long sleeve shirt with a blue scarf around his neck and gray pants with two blue sabers one on each hip.

"Hey Billy not to be rude. But who is this old man next to you?" ask Carlos

"This here Carlos is my old friend Pai Zhup Master Finn I met two years ago the one I told Sakura about looking for someone to train in the ways of the shark." replied Billy

"So your the person Billy told me about who could train me to become stronger?" ask Sakura curious

"Yes I am young lady and I can tell from looking at you your the right person I am looking for to pass on my teaching in the way of the shark since my son didn't want to follow in my footsteps like I did with my father. So are you willing to become my student as I will tell you now I am a very strict teacher and I will not take it easy on you with your training. But the only reason is because I want to push you to unlock your true potential as a warrior and ranger." said Finn

"All of I can say Master Finn that it will be my honor to be train by you and I will not let you down at all." replied Sakura

"That's good to hear from you Sakura. I will be training you whenever your not busy battleing Astronema's monsters and training with your teammates. But I think right now you need some rest as you had a tough day of fighting and tomorrow we will begin your training under me." said Finn

With that he left the bridge. Later that night as Sakura was in bed she couldn't sleep as she couldn't stop thinking about how Andros moved that bottle of hot sauce and decided to take a walk around the Megaship to ease her mind. With that Sakura put on her slippers and went out of her quarters to walk and take her mind off of things. After walking around a few minutes Sakura came to the jump tubes and was surprise to see Andros still up and decide to watch what he was up to by hiding around the corner. Sakura saw Andros standing in front of his galaxy glider working on with tools behind him. All of a sudden Sakura look in surprise as Andros pointed his hand at the tool bench and a tool flew off and landed in Andros's hand. Sakura decide to surprise Andros who was now under the galaxy glider .

"Hey Andros what are you doing?" ask Sakura

All of a sudden drop his tool and came out from under the galaxy glider and saw Sakura standing over him in her night clothes.

"I am working on my galaxy glider. So what are you still doing up at this hour?" replied Andros

"Well I couldn't sleep and decided to go for a walk to help me get to sleep. Speaking of which how did you make tool move without using any chakra since you and the others can't use any?" replied Sakura

"While I use my telekinesis to bring the tool to me." replied Andros

"So I was not seeing things when I saw you move that bottle of hot sauce earlier today at the youth center. So can everyone on your planet do what you just did?" ask Sakura curious

"Yes but it takes a lot of training for us to do it like how you went through training to become a ninja of your village." replied Andros

"So do you think you can teach me how to do it as well?" ask Sakura

"Oh course but only on one condition ." replied Andros

"And what would that be?" ask Sakura curious

"You teach me everything about chakra and jutsu and I will teach you telekinesis. So do we have a deal?" replied Andros

"You got a deal Andros." said Sakura shaking his hand

"Good. Now I think you should head back to bed Sakura as you have training to do with Master Finn tomorrow." said Andros

"Oh course Andros. " said Sakura

"Well then I guess I will say good night and I will see you around tomorrow after your training." said Andros

"Oh course Andros and good night to you as well." replied Sakura

With that Sakura left the room and headed back to bed to get some sleep before her training with Master Finn tomorrow.

That's it for this chapter. So what did you think of Sakura's first fight as a ranger and the battle between her and Astronema and her going to be train by Master Finn from Jungle fury. As always please leave reviews and comments as I want people's options on this story. Thanks and stay tune for the next chapter and the return of the most poplar ranger of all time as he joins the team.


	3. Chapter 3 Back in Green

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers In Space. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Power Rangers In Space is own by Disney. I don't make money off this story.

It now had been almost a month since Sakura had been training under Master Finn and during that time Master Finn had train her very hard between Astronema's attacks on earth and Sakura had done everything Master Finn had taught her and also during that time Sakura had notice Billy working on something in secret from her and the other rangers and when Sakura ask what he was working on Billy had just told her it was something that would help the team in the long run against Astronema and Sakura decided to put it aside. Now she was in Angel Grove Park training with some practice Shark Sabers that Master Finn had given her until she was ready for the real thing and Master Finn was watching as she went through the motions he taught her.

"Very good Sakura. Now I want you to channel your shark spirit into your practice sabers and aim the energy at the rock in front of you." said Master Finn

"As you wish Master Finn." replied Sakura

With that Sakura started to channel her shark spirit into her sabers and they glowed a aqua blue color and Sakura then slash the sabers down and a robotic shark that look like a ghost came out and hit the rock in front her and it exploded in a cloud of dust and when it cleared there nothing left of it.

"Very good Sakura. You had perfect control over your shark spirit and channel it without a problem." said Master Finn smiling

"Thank you Master Finn. I did my best." replied Sakura bowing

"Your very welcome Sakura. Now I have a gift to give to you since you have mastered the ways of the shark." said Master Finn

With that said Master Finn took a piece of cloth that was on the ground next to him and handed it to Sakura. When Sakura open the cloth she saw two shark sabers that had silver blades and hilts that were blue and black in the shape of a shark and on the blades were the mark of the order of the claw.

"Thank you very much Master Finn for the gift. I promise I will treat these with respect and use them only against the forces of evil." said Sakura bowing

"I am glad to hear that Sakura as you earn the right to wield them and have proven to be my best student ever to teach the way of the shark to unlike my son who refuse to let me teach him." replied Master Finn

"I don't mean to be rude Master Finn. But why did your son refuse to learn the way of the shark from you for?" ask Sakura curious

"Well you see Sakura my son R.J. was to laid back as a teenager and didn't like my teaching him in the way of the shark and when I tried to teach him anyways He left and decided to find his own master to train under and his own animal spirit and we haven't spoken since." replied Master Finn

"Well your son R.J. kind of reminds me of a fellow ninja of mine name Shikamaru. He was to laid back and always with his head in the clouds. But he turn out to be a great ninja that would never leave a teammate behind and was really smart as well. I think you may have overacted as your son wanted to chose his own destiny and find his own animal spirit to call his own." said Sakura

"I know what your saying to me Sakura. And in fact I am kind of proud R.J. has chosen to find his own destiny as I am glad if he didn't then I would never have train you as you proven to be a great student to train and if I ever get a chance to see my son again then I will tell him I am proud of him no matter what." said Master Finn

"That is very good to hear Master Finn as I can image R.J. will be happy to hear that from you." said Sakura

"Well it starting to get late Sakura as you must be getting back to the Megaship and get some rest. But just remember you carry the spirit of the shark within you and will be able to call on it in battle when you need to." said Master Finn

"I will remember that Master Finn and good luck with talking to your son R.J." said Sakura

With that Sakura press a button on her communicator and disappeared in a beam of pink light. Meanwhile in the Dark Fortress Astronema was in her throne room and was trying to think of a way to beat the rangers once and for all especially the pink ranger as she had beaten her in battle. After thinking for a few minutes Astronema finally got idea that seem to work but it would need time for it to be put in place.

"Ecliptor come here at once." said Astronema

With that Ecliptor came into the throne room and step in front of Astronema.

"What is it you want with me my princess?" ask Ecliptor

"I want you to prepare the best monster we have in our army and prepare it to attack Angel Grove by tomorrow." said Astronema

"At once my princess and will there be anything else?" ask Ecliptor

"Yes contact Deviot and tell him to come to the Dark Fortress at once and tell him to bring those zords he built as I think they will be the downfall of the rangers." replied Astronema

"Are you sure you want Deviot to come here my princess as you know he only wants power and nothing else." said Ecliptor

"Yes I am sure Ecliptor as I had enough of dealing with those rangers once and for all. Besides once Deviot has serve his purpose I will destroy him myself." replied Astronema smiling

"As you wish my princess. I will contact Deviot at once." said Ecliptor bowing

With that Ecliptor left the room to carry out Astronema's orders.

"Very soon rangers you will all be destroyed for good and Dark Specter will rule the universe with me by his side." said Astronema laughing

Meanwhile aboard the Astro Megaship Sakura was tossing and turning in bed as she wanted to know what Billy had been working on in secret. Sakura then sat up in bed.

"D.E.C.A.." said Sakura

"Yes what may I do for you Sakura?" ask D.E.C.A.

"Can you tell me where Billy is right now?" replied Sakura

"Well he is in hanger bay working." replied D.E.C.A.

"That's good to know. Thanks D.E.C.A. ." said Sakura

"Your very welcome Sakura." said D.E.C.A.

"Now I can find out what Billy has been working on all this time." thought Sakura smiling

With that Sakura put on her slippers and left her quarters and headed to the hanger bay. After walking for 15 minutes Sakura finally came to the hanger bay and saw Billy working on what look like a Astro Morpher.

"Hey Billy what are you working on?" ask Sakura coming into the room

Billy jump when he heard Sakura's voice and turn to see she standing in front of him.

"I am working on nothing." replied Billy trying to hide the morpher from Sakura

"Well looks to me like your working on a new Astro Morpher. So tell me the truth before I decide to go tell the others what you have been working on behind their backs." said Sakura

"Okay if you must know I been working on a new Astro Morpher for almost the past month since you join the team." said Billy

"Okay but care to tell me how you got the parts to create a new morpher and why you decided to keep this a secret from the rest of us?" demanded Sakura with her arms across her chest

"Well I happen to find a morpher out in the desert not to long go that was damage beyond repair that I found out came from the future and was link to a zord that was laying dormant on earth called the Q Rex and decided to make it into a new Astro Morpher by combining it with the remains of the green and white power coins that Tommy gave me and I mange to repair the Tigerzord and the Triceratops,Mastodon and Saber Tooth Tiger Dinozords and permanently combine them with the Dragonzord to form the Dragonzord in Fighting Mode. This Astro Morpher will allow the person to become the green astro ranger once I find the right person to give it to. The only reason I decide to keep this a secret from you and the other rangers was I wanted it to be a surprise to all of you and throw Asronema off guard as if you all knew she would try to put a stop to my plan of adding another ranger to the team." replied Billy

"Well that sounds reasonable to me Billy. But I think you should tell the others when you get the chance as they might not like the idea you have been keeping this morpher of your's a secret from them." said Sakura

"I promise when I get the chance I will tell the others my secret." replied Billy

Sakura then saw Billy look at the coin around her neck and saw he had a look of surprise on his face.

"Billy are you alright?" ask Sakura concern

"Yeah I am Sakura. But I am curious about that coin you have around your neck. Where did you get it from?" replied Billy

"Oh this I got from my mother as a good luck charm as it was the only thing she was nice enough to trust me with. So why are you interested in it for?" said Sakura confuse

"Because believe it or not that coin you have happens to be the seventh power coin that Zorden thought was lost for good." replied Billy

"But I thought there was only six power coins from what you told me." said Sakura confuse

"Well Zorden did have six power coins. But you see there was a seventh coin that didn't fall to either side in the coin toss between Rita and Zorden as it disappeared in beam of light and no one had any idea where it went through until now since you happen to have it." replied Billy

"So does this mean I can morph into another ranger since I have a power coin?" ask Sakura shock

"I am afraid not Sakura as when the other power coins were destroyed the one you had lost the connaction to the morphing grid. But since you have it you have access to the Velociraptor Dinozord and I have the feeling you can combine it with your Shark Spirit zord to make a new powerful zord." replied Billy

"Well thanks for the info as something tells me this coin can come in handy in battle." said Sakura

"Your welcome Sakura and since it is getting late I think you should had back to bed and get some sleep as I have the feeling that your going to need as Astronema might attack Angel Grove." said Billy

"I will Billy and good luck finishing the morpher as we are going to need it soon." said Sakura

With that Sakura headed back to bed to get some rest while Billy went back to working on the new astro morpher. The next morning Sakura woke up in her bed and look at her alarm clock and saw she had overslept.

"I can't believe I overslept today. While I better get dress and report to the bridge as I can image the others are wondering what is taking me so long." thought Sakura

With that Sakura got out of her bed and quickly got dress in her uniform and headed straight towards the bridge. After 10 minutes of walking Sakura finally made it to the bridge and was surprise only to see Billy standing there.

"Good morning Sakura." said Billy looking at her as she enter the bridge

"Good morning to you to Billy. Where are the others?" ask Sakura curious

"There in the park hanging out and they didn't want to wake you up as you were sleeping like a log." replied Billy

"Well that was nice of them. So since I am here how about I help you and D.E.C.A. keep a eye out for Astronema?" said Sakura

"Well it fine with me besides I could use the company." said Billy

All of a sudden the alarms in the bridge went off and Sakura and Billy look at the picture of the city and saw a evil looking monster that was white and black and look like some sort of dinosaur and it was attacking everything in it's path.

"Looks like Astronema decide to ruin a nice day for you guys to relax. D.E.C.A contact Andros and the others and tell them that Astronema has sent down another monster." said Billy

"Right away Billy." replied D.E.C.A. Quickly contacting Andros and the other rangers and told them what was going on

"You better head to the city as well Sakura as the other rangers will need your help with this one." said Billy

"I don't know Billy as I have a feeling that this monster is more powerful then any we face." replied Sakura

"You might be right. D.E.C.A. Scan that monster and see how powerful it is." said Billy

"I will do it at once Billy ." said D.E.C.A.

With that D.E.C.A. Scan the monster and displayed the results of the scans and Billy and Sakura were shock to see it's power was through the roof.

"Man this isn't good . Telling form the scans that monster is to powerful for all five of you to take on by yourself's." said Billy concern

"What about using that new morpher you built to use against that monster since now would be a good time to use it as we need another ranger?" ask Sakura

"Well the morpher is finish. But I don't have any idea on who to gave it to on such short notice since I can't take on the powers thanks to the negative protons I have in my body." replied Billy

"Well I know the right person who can take them on. D.E.C.A. Where is Tommy Oliver right now?" ask Sakura

"Tommy Oliver is in Crossworld City right now alone in the park." replied D.E.C.A.

"Good as that will make things easier for me to gave him the morpher." said Sakura

"Something tells me you had this plan all along to gave Tommy the morpher correct." said Billy

"'Oh course since I know Tommy is the best ranger ever to live." replied Sakura smiling

"Well I agree with you Tommy does seem the right person to gave the morpher to as he was the first green ranger. So go to Tommy and gave him the morpher and then join the others when you can." said Billy throwing Sakura the morpher which she caught in her hand

"I will Billy and when me and Tommy join the others that monster will learn that it mess with the wrong team of rangers." said Sakura

With that Sakura press a button on her morpher and disappeared in a beam of pink light. Meanwhile in Crossworld City 19 year old Tommy Oliver was walking in the park thinking about how T.J. And the others were hanlding protecting Angel Grove from evil .

"Man I know T.J. And the others are doing a good job protecting the earth from the forces of evil since I pass my powers down to him a year ago. I just wish I could have another chance at being a ranger as I know I can help them out." thought Tommy running his hand through his short hair that he had cut and spike

With that Tommy continued to walk when all of a sudden a beam of pink light appeared in front of him and when it faded standing in front of him was Sakura.

"Excuse do you happen to be Tommy Oliver?" ask Sakura

"Yeah and you must be the new pink ranger that I saw on the news fighting the monsters attacking Angel Grove. What do you want with me?" replied Tommy

"I need you to come with me as there is a monster attacking the city right now and we need your help defeating it." said Sakura

"Sorry but I am retired as a ranger." replied Tommy

"That's a weak excuse coming from someone who is suppose to be a great ranger." said Sakura

"Well I am sorry to disappoint you. But saving the world is no longer my concern." said Tommy

"Not even if it means saving Zorden's life?" ask Sakura

"What do you mean by that?" ask Tommy confuse

"What I mean is Zorden has been captured by a evil being know as Dark Specter who is draining his energy to use in taking over the universe and we need you to help us rescue him as you were one of his rangers." replied Sakura

"I would do anything to save Zorden but how can I without any powers?" ask Tommy

With that Sakura toss the morpher at Tommy who caught it in his hand.

"You can now as that morpher was built by your friend Billy and it will allow you to become a power ranger once more. So will you help me and the other rangers out now?" ask Sakura

"If it means helping Zorden then you can count me in." replied Tommy putting the morpher on his left wrist

At that moment there was beep coming from Sakura's morpher and she held it to her face.

"This is Sakura. What 's up Billy?" ask Sakura

"The other rangers are having a hard time handling the monster and they need back up at once." said Billy

"Were on it Billy. Sakura out." replied Sakura

"So are you ready to get back in the action?" ask Sakura looking at Tommy

"You bet I am ." replied Tommy

"Good. Then Let's Rocket It." said Sakura

With that Sakura and Tommy punch the code on their morphers and were engulf in pink and green light and when it faded Sakura and Tommy were in their ranger form and Sakura saw Tommy ranger form look like the others with the only difference being it was green as was the Astro Blaster. Sakura and Tommy disappeared in beams of pink and green. Meanwhile in Angel Grove Andros and the others were trying their best to hold off Astronema's monster until Sakura arrive.

"Man this guy is harder then any monster we have ever face." said T.J.

"I know what you mean T.J. . This guy seems stronger then the other monster's Astronema sends after us." said Carlos

"I just hope Sakura gets here soon before it's to late." said Ashley

"She will get here soon. Until then we hold this creep off until she comes." said Andros

With that they charge at the monster who fired lasers from it's eyes that hit all of them and sent them to the ground hard. The rangers look up at the monster coming towards them as they were trying to get back to their feet. When the monster prepared to fired another blast to finish them off when all of a sudden it was hit by laser fire and sent backwards into a building. Andros look up to see Sakura and Tommy in front of them holding their Astro Blasters.

"Sakura I am glad to see you." said Andros

"Well I would have been here sooner but I had to pick up somebody on the way." replied Sakura

"You mean this guy next to you. Who is he?" ask Carlos

"Carlos I am surprise you forgot all about me since me and the others pass our powers down to you. But I guess it's hard to know since I have new powers." replied Tommy

"Tommy. But how can you be here and where did you get new powers from?" ask T.J. Shock

"You can thank Sakura for getting me and also thank Billy since he was the one who created my new powers." replied Tommy

"Well all we can say is that it is good that you are here as we need help getting rid of this creep." said Ashely

As soon as Ashley said that the Monster was back on it's feet looking ready to fight.

"Looks like we have to teach this goon a lesson." said Andros

With that the rangers called out their weapons and Tommy was surprise to see his weapon was Saba expect with green lighting bolts on it and Sakura called out her shark sabers. With that they charge the monster. At that moment the monster was ready to fire another blast from it's eyes when it was struck by the rangers weapons. First by Tommy and Sakura then by T.J. and Ashely and finally by Andros and Carlos. The force of the rangers weapons sent the monster flying backwards a couple of yards and on the ground hard on it's back. When the rangers look they saw the monster was weak but still unharm.

"Looks like we need more firepower in order to beat this thing."said Carlos

"I know just the thing that will do it you guys. The Zeo Cannon it should have more then enough firepower to bring this creep down." said Tommy

"Good idea Tommy. Lets do it. Zeo Cannon power up." said Andros

With that the Zeo Cannon appeared and the rangers aim it at the monster who was still in a daze.

"Alright Zeo Cannon fire." shouted Andros

With that a giant ball of energy came out of the Zeo Cannon and hit the monster right in the chest and it hit the ground and exploded in a shower of sparks and smoke.

"Looks like that's another one of Astronema's plans done the drain." said Carlos

All of the sudden a beam of light came down from the sky and hit the spot where the monster once was and when it faded standing over the rangers was a giant version of the monster ready to attack the city.

"Looks like Astronema isn't done with us yet." said T.J.

"Alright then lets bring out the zords. Astro Megazord power up." said Andros

"Count me in to. Dragonzord Fighting Mode Power up." said Tommy

With that said the Two zords appeared in front of the monster and the rangers expect Sakura jump up into the Cockpit.

"I think it's time for me to try out my new zords. Velociraptor Dinozord and Shark Spirit Zord power up." said Sakura

With that the Velociraptor Dinozord appeared that look like a metal version of the real thing that was a deep purple color and the Shark Spirit zord appeared and Sakura jump into the cockpit of the Velociraptor zord.

"Alright Shark Raptor Megazord power up." said Sakura

With that the Velociraptor Dinozord transform into a human like robot with the legs straighten out and the arms becoming like almost human like with the hands with claws holding a sword in one of them and the head came down to reveal a robot head and the Shark Spirit zord split into three parts with the first two attaching to the arms of the Velociraptor zord to form arm blades and the final part going over the head to form a helmet with the image of the shark on it. Once it was done the new meagzord was ready to fight. With that the three zords charge the monster who fired blasts from it eyes that were block by the Astro Megazords shield as it slash the monster with the saber. The monster then was hit by the Dragonzords staff and the Shark Raptor Megazords arm blades and sword that sent it falling to the ground hard on it's back.

"Alright you guys lets finish off this creep once and for all." said Andros

With that the Astro Megazords Saber glowed a gold color as did the Dragonzord's staff and the Shark Raptor Megazords sword as well. The monster got to it feet to see the Megazords fired their combine attacks at it that hit it right in the chest and sent it to the ground where it exploded into a shower of smoke and sparks.

"Looks like that's another one of Astronema's plans ruin." said Sakura

Meanwhile up in the Dark Fortress Astronema had seen the battle between her monster and the rangers and was now more angry then ever before.

"I can't believe this another one of my monster defeated by those power rangers and what worse is there are now six of them I have to worry about." shouted Astronema slamming her fist on her throne

"Don't worry my princess you still have another plan that hasn't been put to action yet and I am sure that it will work ." said Ecliptor

"I hope so for Deviot 's sake when he shows up." said Astronema

Meanwhile in the Astro Megaship the rangers were heading to the bridge with their new member Tommy to celebrate their victory over Astronema's monster. When they enter the bridge they saw Billy standing their with a smile on his face.

"Billy am I glad to see you again." said Tommy looking at Billy

"It's good to see you again to Tommy. So how does it feel to be back in action again?" ask Billy

"It feels great to be back in action again Billy thanks to you and Sakura giving me my new morpher." replied Tommy shaking Billy's hand

"Well we are all glad to have you on the team Tommy as we need the extra help in finding Zorden." said T.J.

"Well I am glad to be part of a team again and I will do whatever it takes to help you guys find Zorden and defeat Dark Specter and Astronema for good." said Tommy

"Well as the leader of this team Tommy. I welcome you back as ranger and a member of my team." said Andros

"It's honor to be a part of your team Andros as you are a good leader and you have my promise I will help you no matter what in finding Zorden as he is like a father to me." said Tommy shaking Andros's hand

"Well it's just good to have you aboard as a ranger again." said Carlos

"Speaking of which I have done the honor of making you a uniform to prove you are a member of this team Tommy." said Billy handing Tommy his new uniform

"Thanks a lot you guys. But how can I ever repay you for making me a ranger again?" ask Tommy

"Well about a little spar between me and you Tommy as I want to see how I measure up to the best ranger ever to live." replied Sakura smiling

"It would be my honor to have a spar with you Sakura. But I will not go easy on you." said Tommy

"Well you should be the one who should be worrying about Sakura taking it easy on you." said Carlos

"What do you mean by that?" ask Tommy confuse

"Well I think it will be better if you see for yourself." replied Ashley

With that said everyone headed to the Simudeck to watch the spar between Tommy and Sakura. Meanwhile in the Dark Fortress Astronema was sitting in her throne when a sliver and gold human robot alien with wings on his back and a twin barrel laser on his left wrist came into the throne room.

"Astronema it is good to see you as I heard you have requested my assistance in defeating the power rangers." said the robot

"Yes I have Deviot as I have need for your three zords you built to use against the power rangers and defeat them for good." replied Astronema

"I can assure you Astronema you have made a wise decision on calling for me as my zords can handle these rangers that are causing you problems. But it will take time for me to get them prepared as they need a lot of energy for me to activate them. But I promise you it will be while worth it as they will mean the end of the power rangers." said Deviot

"While take your time as I have plans on attacking the pink ranger's home planet and I need to prepare a monster and a army of Quantons to attack the village from where she comes from on her planet and when the rangers go to save the pink ranger's village I want your zords to be ready to attack the rangers at once and you have better hope they work and not fail or you will regret ever failing me. Is that understood?" said Astronema

"Yes I understand you Astronema and you have my promise that the Power Rangers will be gone for good." replied Deviot

With that Deviot left to get his three zords prepared for battle. Once he left Astronema look out into the stars.

"Very soon rangers you will all be defeated especially you pink ranger when I attack your planet and when you and the others show up to save your village I will put my plan into action and you will regret ever making a fool out of me." said Astronema smiling

That's it for this chapter. So what do you think of Tommy joining the team and Sakura finding out she had a power coin all along and the megazord I created for the story. As always please review and send comments as I want people's options on this story. Thanks and stay tune for the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4 Author's Note

Author's Notice

To all my fellow authors and loyal readers. I am putting up this author's notice to let everyone know that due to my poor reviews and bad case of writers block. I am no longer going to be writing any new stories or updating any of my posted stories in the long term. I plan on staying on as a signed reviewer reviewing other people's stories as I no longer have the desire to write anymore.

As of right now the following list of my stories are up for adoption fo those of you who are good writers can have a chance at making them work.

Knight Rider

Hero of Time

Totally Gundam Wing

Devil May Cry Sparda's Daughter

Somewhere I Belong

Redemption

Time Strike

Venom Witchblade

Queen of Games

Judgment Day

Totally Transformers

Sakura's Destiny

Starcross Lovers

That's the full list of my stories up for adoption. If your interested in adopting any of them as your own please send me a personal message to tell my what your ideas for the story are and what kinda of ideas you plan on putting into them and if you need help just let me know and I will try and help you out. As Always thanks for your support over these past few years and I hope to read some of your stories in the near future. Until then peace out and good luck to all of you from your fellow author Yugioh5d


End file.
